


The Water's Fine

by mjules



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Canon Queer Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry this is late! :( Life kicked my butt!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Water's Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is late! :( Life kicked my butt!

Adam always thought of the Midwest when he saw Lance—and, disturbingly, “America the Beautiful,” what with its halcyon skies and amber waves of grain—and when Lance was tired or relaxed or just plain happy and off his guard, talking to Adam and not interviewers, that Texas accent got slow and sweet like sun-warmed honey.  It made him think of cozy quilts and bowls of homemade soup and old family homes with hardwood floors and window-unit air conditioners and falling asleep spooned together to the sound of crickets and maybe an owl outside the window.

 

So Adam was always surprised when Lance did something to shatter the illusion—something like dancing dirty with Adam in a club, whipping his shirt off his head to reveal broad, tanned shoulders sparkling with glitter—Adam’s glitter, borrowed on the sly for just this sort of surprise.  Something like dragging Adam into the bathroom at the airport, with the intercom announcing Lance’s flight to Wisconsin was due to start boarding in fifteen minutes, and giving him the fastest, hottest blowjob of his life.

 

Or something like walking out onto the deck of their pool and dropping his towel to reveal his nefarious plan to get a European-style tan. 

 

Adam looked up from the book he was reading—screw Neil, he did too know how to read; so what if he liked trashy vampire romances?—and nearly swallowed his tongue.

 

“Uh, babe?”

 

Lance grinned, and Adam couldn’t quite tell if he was blushing or if it was sunburn.  They’d been on vacation in Acapulco for three days now, so he’d had plenty of time to get sun across his nose and a healthy, glowing tan.  Adam had been wearing SPF 40 sunblock, because natural redheads didn’t tan—they burned, and then they freckled.  And despite the fact that Lance claimed to love his freckles, he already had quite enough to play connect-the-dots with without Adam adding a couple of miserable, tender-skinned days to it.

 

“It’s a private pool,” Lance said sheepishly, grinning.  “Might as well take advantage.”

 

And then, because Adam staring at him was apparently having an effect that he couldn’t quite hide, standing there nude, he turned and dove into the water.  He came up shouting with joy, flinging water from his hair as he threw his head back.  Adam _heard _himself swallow and tried to go back to his book.  Somehow, he just wasn’t as interested in the little bloodsuckers while Lance was less than ten feet away from him, tanned, muscular body slicing through blue water that brought out the color of his smiling eyes.

 

Lance apparently had the same thought.  While Adam was re-reading a sentence for the thirteenth time, there was a sudden splash of cool water across his sun-warmed feet.

 

“C’mon,” Lance said, laughing as he hung on the side of the pool, water droplets glittering on his biceps as he rested his chin on his arms.  “The water feels amazing.”

 

Adam looked down at his wet feet and laughed.  “All right,” he said, standing and putting his book safely out of the way of Lance’s splashing.  He stood still for a moment, thumbs hooked in his bathing suit, debating if he would feel more or less ridiculous if he took them off. 

 

Lance watched him for a moment and then said quietly, “Please?”

 

It was all he had to say, and Adam was laughing and sputtering when he surfaced, shuddering in delight at the silky feel of the water brushing over unfamiliar areas.  

 

“You know,” Adam said, licking the taste of chlorine off Lance’s nose and grinning when Lance pinned him against the side of the pool, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that a country boy likes skinny dipping.”

 

Lance snorted and then nipped at his jaw.  “I hardly think San Antonio counts as rural, babe.”  Their lips together were slick with pool water, and it was difficult to get any kind of friction, but it was more than the buoyancy of the water that made Adam feel like he was floating as Lance pulled him in for more.


End file.
